the holiday
by auntie snixx mercy
Summary: kelly had been looking after belle and they realised that they loved each other
1. Chapter 1

The holiday

Life at st trinians had never been simple for Kelly Jones

Well firstly everybody thought she was a bit weird for the way she acted all tough and never letting anyone in and then there was her tattoo everybody wondered who Sebastian was and why was there a snake above it

Ever since Annabelle had came to st trinians Kelly had warmed to her and teaching her how to get the girls to respect Annabelle. Kelly is a girly girl who always dresses up for an occasion and today was no different

Kelly had confessed her feelings to Annabelle when Annabelle was feeling really ill and she was really scared

Flashback

_Annabelle was lying on top of Kelly's bed because she wasn't feeling well and Miss Fritton had asked Kelly to look after her. Kelly had held Annabelle's hair when she had been sick and then had helped her back to lye on the bed _

_Kelly had lay down beside Annabelle and started to play with her hair to try to calm her down and maybe for her to get some rest. Kelly had begun singing to Annabelle because it always calmed Annabelle down when Kelly sang. Kelly had a fantastic voice and it always made Annabelle just melt when Kelly would sing. _

_When Kelly finished she looked at Annabelle who looked asleep and whispered in her ears "belle I know that your asleep but threes something I couldn't say when you were awake I really like you in a loving way and infact I think that I love you " _

_Annabelle suddenly turned to find Kelly inches away from her face _

_Annabelle moved over to Kelly's face and slowly give her a kiss, Kelly pulled awa_y and wondered what Annabelle heard and why did she kiss her

"Tell me how much did you hear "Kelly asked all scared that she had finally expressed her feelings

Annabelle moved back to Kelly's face and slowly whispered "all of it and kell I tell you my secret I really think I love you

After that Kelly slowly leaned into Annabelle and kissed her slowly but the kiss slowly became more and more heated with Kelly moaning into Annabelle's mouth with Kelly's hands roaming on Annabelle's body and they finally settled at her waist

Kelly and Annabelle had stayed like that all night falling asleep in each others arm filled with the fact that the one person that they loved loved them back

Kelly had woke up and was just watching Annabelle sleep and playing with her hair when a knock at the door came

Kelly just said "come in "knowing that whoever it was she didn't care because she had her belle with her and she was sure that Annabelle wouldn't mind

The door opened and Miss Fritton was stood there wondering why Annabelle's arms where around Kelly and why Kelly was playing with Annabelle's hair

Kelly slowly said " belle darling miss fritton her and she looks a bit shocked come on honey wake up " Annabelle slowly woke up and looked at her auntie and then turned to Kelly and smiled

"Kelly, Annabelle would you like to tell me what's going on and Annabelle why did Kelly call you darling and hunny "

Kelly and Annabelle both looked at each other and just smiled it was Kelly who decided to speak "well miss fritton I was taking care of Annabelle like you asked and I told her a secret and then she told me one of hers the secrets were that we both like each and we decided that we would give a relationship a go "

"Well girls I am very happy for you and I have a little surprise that I think your going to love. I have been thinking that after the year is finished I think 2 people should go on a holiday just to get away and relax and the place I have booked is the Maldives for 2 weeks and I thought that the head girl and one of her friends could go " Kelly and Annabelle just smiled at each other

Annabelle finally plucked up courage to ask her auntie " does that mean that if Kelly picks me we can go on holiday and be a real couple "

The smile on Annabelle's face light up when she looked at Kelly and Kelly whispered "belle your the only one I would take with me darling "

"well it looks as if Kelly has chosen who she's taking with her go shopping today and buy what you think you need and use the school card that Kelly has "

As soon as Miss Fritton had left the room Kelly had a smile that was making Annabelle go weak at the knees

"Oh my god I can't believe it belle I finally get to be with you for 2 weeks alone "


	2. Chapter 2

End of flashback

When Kelly and Annabelle walked out of Kelly's room Kelly and Annabelle were smiling and nobody could understand why

Suddenly they felt like everybody's eyes were on both of them

Kelly whispered into Annabelle's ear "belle lets give them a huge surprise "

All Annabelle had to do was smile before Kelly moved around Annabelle and then she slowly started kissing Annabelle and then caught Annabelle off guard when she slipped her tongue into her mouth which Annabelle replied by doing the same and Kelly just smiled

Nobody knew what to say as Kelly and Annabelle stopped kissing and were just looking at each other and smiling all the posh totty signed was "oh my god " all that the chavs said " r u tellin me u and Annabelle r seeing each other " all Kelly could do was smile and place her hand into Annabelle's as proof of that they were together and all the first years did was run up and give Kelly and belle a big hug

So after they had got changed and went downstairs Kelly surprised Annabelle by getting a motorcycle out of the shed and chucking a helmet at belle saying "there's mics in the helmets so we can chat "

Belle was as happy as she had ever been hugging onto Kelly as they went into London to shop for holiday which was only a few days away

"kell can I tell you something and promise you wont laugh at me " Annabelle decided to tell Kelly exactly how she felt at that point

"sure you can darling and that kiss was fantastic "Kelly smiled to herself

" I have never been so happy in my whole life I have the best and most stunning girlfriend ever I feel so blessed to be with you I really love you " Annabelle slowly said

" I feel the same belle but I have the most stunning girlfriend and I have never been so happy before you came to st trinians I thought my life would go on but I would never be happy but now I am I have never been so much in love belle " Kelly had finally let her feelings all out and Annabelle was only to happy take them

When they finally reached London they walked up the streets hand in hand and kept looking at each other with so much love . they had decided that if they were going into the Maldives they would need bikinis so they went into the shops to try them on the finally decided that Harvey nicks would be good and had decided not to spend too much so when they had found a few they liked they went to try them on all Annabelle could say when Kelly stepped out in a black slinky bikini was wow and all she wanted to do was take it off her girlfriend but Kelly kept batting belles hands away and then it was belles turn she had chosen a pink with love hearts on all she could see when she saw Kelly's face was her jaw drop belle thought that it was a bad reaction and turned around all dejected at the thought of Kelly not liking her body and as soon as Kelly saw that reaction she ran straight up to belle and gave her a hug whispering into her ears seductively "I cant wait till imp on holiday with you so I can take this bikini off with my teeth you look amazing belle "

Belles face after that turned bright red and they had bought some dresses too so that if they went out they had something amazing to wear although Kelly thought that everything looked amazing on her girlfriend and the same with belle everything Kelly wore looked amazing on her

Belle and Kelly returned to st trinians late at night and were just passing the foyer when miss fritton called them into her office

"sit down girls I want to talk to you " Kelly and Annabelle sat down a bit worried but that soon passed as Kelly slipped her hand into belles and they smiled and Kelly placed her head on belles shoulder

"oh girls you look soo cute like that I love seeing you both so happy I have done something I hope you will like I phoned the hotel and told them to give you the penthouse and that we only need one room and I hope you don't mind Kelly and Annabelle but I have put it under Mrs. and Mrs. jones " miss fritton calmly said thinking had she done the right thing

Kelly and belle just looked at each other a bit shocked but soon started to smile " thank you so much miss fritton and I don't know about you belle but I love the sound of Mrs. and Mrs. jones "

"Nonsense you are family now Kelly just call me auntie "at the girls in front of her and just smiled

When Kelly and belle had gone to the dorms they were all quiet and mostly everybody was asleep so when they went into Kelly's room they saw a card with k and b on the front of it they jumped on the bed and looked at it was off the whole of the school congratulating them on their love

Happy that the school was ok with their love they finally decided that belle wouldn't sleep out in the dorms she would move into Kelly's room . so they had moved all belles stuff and they were both knackered

"well Mrs. jones I think its high time we went to sleep don't you think Mrs. jones " was all Kelly could say and smiling at the thought of being Mrs. and Mrs. jones for 2 weeks

"you really like saying Mrs. jones a lot don't you Mrs. jones I love the fact that for the 2 weeks that we are away you can call me that " Annabelle answered smiling

" I don't just want to call you Mrs. jones for them 2 weeks I want to always be able to call you Mrs. jones " Kelly said shyly

"well I think I want to be known as Annabelle Coleen jones for the rest of my life and I would love it if you " Annabelle cut off thinking should or shouldn't I have said that

" belle your scaring me now what was the end of that sentence going to be because I really think I want to hear the end of it " Kelly said sacred of what will come out of Annabelle's mouth

Annabelle finally plucked up the courage to finish that sentence " I would really love it if you would think about getting engaged I know its a huge step and tell me if you don't want to do it because its fine but I just love you so much I couldn't imagine life without you by my side " Annabelle turned to face the wall thinking Kelly's going to tell me to get out here and she slowly started to cry

Kelly was a bit shocked to say the least but when saw Annabelle's face with tears dropping from her perfect eyes she knew exactly what to say

" belle look at me belle look at me please " Kelly started off as she did belle turned and looked at her "I was going to, say this on holiday but you got there before me I really want to be with you for the rest of my life "and with that Kelly pulled out a little box and pushed it across the bed

Inside this box was a beautiful solitaire ring with engraved inside it read Kelly and belle together forever Annabelle was so taken aback that she actually fell backwards off the bed

Kelly jumped immediately to attend to her girlfriend " belle honey baby are you ok talk to me belle " Kelly thought that belle was knocked out or even worse when really all that had happened was that she had a panic attack and stopped breathing for 2 seconds "Kelly " was all that she could say with that Kelly had said to her " shih shih its ok belle I'm right here " . Kelly ran to her door and woke up posh tatty shouting " go and get miss fritton I need her up here right now there something wrong with belle "

As Kelly went back to the floor she noticed that belle had slide the ring onto her finger and right beside belle was a box that belle pushed at Kelly "whets in the box belle " as Kelly opened it was the same ring but instead of saying Kelly and belle it said belle and Kelly forever and always Kelly slowly sat behind belle putting belles head on her lap and as she did this belle moved the ring onto her finger

Well as soon as miss fritton had been informed about Annabelle she ran up the stairs as fast as her feet would take her and ran into Kelly's room and shut

The door behind her as she didn't want the whole school to see Annabelle unwell

"What happened Kelly tell me exactly what happened " miss fritton asked the head girl who was stroking her nieces hair in an attempt to calm her down

"Well we were talking and we decided that maybe we should get engaged and I put a box in front of belle with a ring inside say Kelly and belle together forever and then she fell back of the bed and this how you found us"

"well miss jones there's something's that you need to know about Annabelle like for instance when she gets really excited she tends to have small panic attacks and she can faint but when she gets news good or bad you have to watch her sometimes she's fine or she has a major panic attack where she faints and cant talk for a while maybe about 10 mins but after that she's fine I guess she had a big panic attack but by the looks of it she seems fine now "

As miss fritton said this Kelly looked down at belle who was biting her bottom lip a little bit frightened and scared of what her new girlfriend would think "kell I'm sorry I never told you I thought that you would be scared I do love you so much and " Annabelle said a little out of breath Kelly shhhed her girl and told her " its ok belle save your strength I understand I love you too

With that Kelly helped belle onto the bed and with that miss fritton said " well lets see this ring then " Kelly and Annabelle both held out their hands so that miss fritton could see their rings "wait a minute I thought you said that you gave Annabelle a ring " miss fritton said looking confused " I did but belle had a sneaky box hidden and she had this ring for me inside it has belle and Kelly forever and always where mine for belle said Kelly and Annabelle together forever "

" well miss jones I do believe that you and Annabelle are now officially engaged and I for one am very happy for both of you " with that miss fritton went over and gave Kelly and belle a hug .just as miss fritton was leaving the room Annabelle weakly said to Kelly "will you sing to me " Kelly just nodded and started singing a beautiful Irish song macushla "macushla your sweet voice is calling calling me softly again again " with that miss fritton knew that Kelly knew how to calm down Annabelle because as soon as Kelly started singing she noticed that Annabelle was breathing had gone back to normal and she was slowly falling asleep .

The only way to keep Annabelle calm was to sing to her it was something Kelly had done when she wasn't well and it seemed to work as Kelly continued singing Annabelle slowly drifted off to sleep with Kelly not long behind her

The next morning Kelly woke up to find belle playing with her engagement ring looking at Kelly with nothing but love in her eyes

" you gave me such a fright last night I was so scared that I was going to lose you I love you so much " Kelly leaned into belle and gave a quick kiss

" I'm really sorry kell really I am I haven't had a panic attack in a long while I never noticed that getting engaged would make me do that but I was really scared " with that Kelly shhhed belle because she was getting upset she hugged Annabelle and said " your auntie told me about the panic attacks and I never want you to be scared again because what ever we do I will always be right next to you


	3. Chapter 3

When st trinians finally awoke because they had a huge party the night before they were wondering where Annabelle was.

When the dorms heard muffled giggling and laughter coming from Kelly's room they went straight over to Kelly's door and knocked slightly and just walked in

"Jesus Christ guys never hear of knocking "Kelly shouted at them as Kelly was in the middle of kissing belle

"Sorry kell we were wondering where belle was and wondering what happened last night we were worried "finished the posh tottys

"well if you must know Annabelle took a funny turn and had a panic attack after we decided to get engaged because we love each other so much we thought why live a lie and we ended up getting engaged "Kelly said smiling at belle

"Can I see the ring then "came from the posh tottys to which Annabelle and Kelly held their hands and looked so much in love than ever?

"Where's the sick bucket I think im gonna throw up its disgusting you and her "Taylor said which really made Kelly ashamed a little

Belle noticed this and in a fit of rage shouted " GET OUT TAYLOR IF YOU DONT I WILL DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET "belle started getting really angry and she couldn't quite catch her breath which spelt trouble because just as last night belles panic attacks hit again and she just slumped onto Kelly

"Oh god I have killed her "Taylor said nearly crying

"don't be stupid Taylor she's just had a panic attack after shouting at you because of what you said about us "Kelly spat back at Taylor and then turning to belle "come on belle wake up please wake up without you I have nothing come back to me please "Kelly turned to posh totty and yelled GET MISS FRITTON PLEASE AND GET OUT Everybody NOW"

Kelly slowly got belle to the floor again and just as last night she had belles head on her lap

Miss Fritton came running in trying to revive her niece

"Come on Annabelle you need to snap out of it and come back to Kelly and me we need you "

Kelly tried whispering in belles ears " belle baby come back to me I cant live without you if you don't come back to me I will kill myself because the pain would hurt so much of you not being here

With that said belles eyes started to flicker open and slowly got the image of her lover sitting stroking her hair crying "what happened " belle said weakly

"well Mrs. jones to be you shouted at Taylor because she got really mean about us I couldn't believe you did that for me and we never thought that you were going to wake up you give me such a fright when you do that please don't get angry or anything please I was really scared "Kelly said through her tears

Belle noticed this and tried to sit up and comfort her girlfriend but Kelly had other ideas she just swept belle up in her arms and lay her down on the bed so she could get some rest

"you need to rest do you think that your up to travelling tonight remember the Maldives just us two as it should be " Kelly said soothing her girlfriend

"of course I will be ok to travel I just need a little sleep and then I can pack my case "belle got cut off by Kelly saying "oh no you don't I'm packing the cases and I'm packing that bikini that you tried on yesterday "with that said belle just closed her eyes and fell back asleep with Kelly singing again while she started packing making .belle was just away sleeping peacefully like an angel Kelly thought

Kelly turned to miss fritton who was just about to leave " you best keep that chav away from me because if I get hold of her I will do something I might regret "miss fritton said " you and Taylor need to have it out come down to my office and sort it out " but Kelly had to interrupt with " I'm not leaving belle she needs me " well get posh totty to watch over her and get a hockey cam on her and you can watch it from my office " Kelly agreed just to please miss fritton

Kelly sat at one side watching her lover sleep peacefully and then when Taylor tried to say sorry Kelly just went mental at her " YOUR SORRY TAYLOR YOUR SORRY YOU THINK SAYING THAT WILL MAKE IT ALL BETTER WHAT WOULD OF HAPPENED IF WE COULDNT GET ANNABELE TO WAKE UP HUH WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE SAID THEN KELL IM SORRY YOUR GIRLFRIEND DIED BUT NEVER MIND YOU BEST KEEP OUT OF MINE AND BELLES WAY FROM NOW ON AND IF I SEE YOU AS MUCH AS TRYING TO UPSET BELLE I WONT BE ABLE TO CONTROL MY TEMPER

Kelly said that and took off running straight away to her room where belle was just starting to stir as Kelly entered the room she dismissed posh totty and climbed next to Annabelle and slowly cuddled her

Belle stared at Kelly crying think that she thought belle was asleep "come here its ok your here with me now "belle said soothing Kelly because Kelly was crying so hard

I'm sorry Kelly started but belle shushed her to try to calm her down and said " just think about getting on that plane with me and 2 weeks away from this place its gonna be amazing Mrs. jones my lover my friend my everything " Kelly soon realised to listen to belle and she was happy once more

As soon as the cases were packed and belle had finally found spare headphones for Kelly to listen to her music they finally set off for the airport with a guard of honour as all the st trinians stood there except Taylor in the limo that miss fritton had found saying about going off in style but Kelly didn't even notice because belles lips had captured Kelly's neck and slowly began to make Kelly giggle and go weak at the knees

"Ohhh Jesus belle that feels so good "Kelly said thinking that it was a good thing that the screen was up for the driver

Belle kept kissing Kelly's neck which drove Kelly nuts all that the driver could hear was "that it belle you've got it now well done darling "the driver thinking that they were playing a game when really Kelly was telling belle how good of a kisser she was and how she made Kelly go weak the knees and belle had even been able to find the sensitive spot that made Kelly just moan into the car the spot just behind her earlobe belle made a mental note of that.

When they finally got out of the limo Kelly and belle were getting their cases from the limo driver he turned and said "see you both in 2 weeks miss fritton has already arranged it hope you and your friend have a wonderful time "

Kelly and belle turned round and started laughing saying "thanks buts she not my friend she's my fiancée.

They had finally boarded the plane and belle started getting nervous as she didn't like flying she was ok when she was up on the air it was the taking off and the landing bit that she hated

Kelly noticed this and whispered put the music we will listen to it I need to see what kind of taste my fiancé has in music with that being said belle pressed play to which that music of the Nolan's blasted out through both sets of head phones

"h my god you like the Nolan's I cant believe that I love the Nolan's its so freaky looks like we were made for each other with the same taste in music "

In the 7 hour flight to the Maldives they both chatted about hw they became accustomed to the Nolan's Kelly had been played it in the womb and would only go to sleep when this was on for her mum when she was little but the really freaky thing turned out to be that it was the same for belle too. Kelly even went on to talk about her tattoo and what it ment it turned out when Kelly was 13 she was still at home and she had a boyfriend and one thing lead to another and she ended up being pregnant . belle could see it was hurting Kelly to talk about it "its ok kell you don't have to tell me "Kelly turned round and said weakly "yes I do then you will understand the image and the front I put up "so Kelly went on to tell belle how the pregnancy was ok for the first few months and then something went wrong and sadly Kelly's baby had died the nurses told Kelly it happens all the time but Kelly did want to hear it. So they induced Kelly and she gave birth to a wonderful amazing handsome little boy "and that why you have Sebastian on your arm that what you called him "belle said comforting her Kelly. The snake Kelly went on to say "is for I loved watching nature programs about snakes and one time sat there watching this program about snakes and he kicked it was the best feeling ever belle "

Belle understood that Kelly would of been a great mum and she told her that "I think you would have been a fantastic mum and you are a fantastic mum to the first years they come to you with their problems and you find a way to fix them so your a great mum "when belle had said that Kelly just leaned in kissed her as they were landing so belle wouldn't be scared.

Kelly had found the way to clam belle down instantly. When they arrived at the hotel they went straight to the check in desk "hi we would like to check in please "Kelly said all upbeat "I just need to take your names please "the check in clerk answered back

Ok the name is jones "Kelly said dying for the check in clerk to notice that there was only one jones and that she and belle were holding hands


	4. Chapter 4

Warning I'm sorry for what I'm about to do later in this chapter but I promise I will make it all better I promise nobody hit me please

"I'm sorry there must some glitch on our computer system because the only mention on here is Mrs. and Mrs. Jones "the woman started to look really scared because she thought oh god they are gonna kill me

Kelly just talked smoothly and with belles hand still in hers "nope there's no glitch I'm Mrs. Jones and this is Mrs. Jones to be is there a problem with that "Kelly started to get a little angry

No there's no problem Mrs. jones have a nice stay I see that you have unlimited use of room service if there's anything you need don't hesitate to ring down and it will be sent up within the hour " with that said the check in woman hands Kelly the keys to her penthouse suite

I seriously cant believe your auntie unlimited room service and booking this trip away for us and then whispering to me just before we left spend what we like on the schools card just to please you " Kelly said smiling as they got in the lift as the door closed Kelly pressed the highest floor that the lift could go

When they finally reached the door Kelly pushed the card into the magnetic slot and in they went

Lying on the bed was a bottle or five of champagne with a little note attached " have a good time Kelly show my Annabelle that you and her belong together and there's a party for both of you when you come home " Kelly couldn't understand that miss fritton had done this

"I really can't believe it belle all this just for us and just think no Taylor knocking on the door or posh totty or even the first years god love em "

Well by the time that they had finished 2 bottles of champagne belle was really drunk and just couldn't drink anymore. Kelly just started to giggle to see her girlfriend really drunk but as Kelly started to giggle belle found that laugh so sexy she just pounced on Kelly "Kelly jones I love you so much "Kelly just laughed and "your drunk belle "said Kelly "not too drunk t know what I want "belle said proudly as she was making Kelly blush "I knew I shouldn't of taught you how to flirt should I "

With that being said Kelly pushed belle onto the bed as she started kissing her first slowly and then more passionate with Kelly straddling Annabelle. Annabelle started to kiss Kelly "I really shouldn't have taught you how to French kiss should I because you're driving me mad with the kisses "Kelly screamed. Annabelle decided to pull Kelly down so she could kiss the spot that drove Kelly made the one that belle had found earlier in the limo " ooooooooohhhhhh god belle your driving me mad " belle just started to laugh. One thing led to another and thanks to Kelly's teaching belle made Kelly scream her name "belle that was fantastic really " Kelly tried to get her breath back . Belle just loved that the bright red lippy that was always on Kelly's lips was now smudged belle knew that she'd done good

That night they went to bed arms around each other and peacefully happy and just dreaming about what tomorrow would bring

Kelly was the first to wake up and seeing her fiancé fast asleep made kellies heart fill with love because Kelly knew that only she could make belle happy. Kelly slipped out of bed and went for a run as she always had done or that was before she had got together with belle. But before leaving she left belle a note saying "just gone for a run I loved last night you drive me crazy love you so much belle love your Kelly xxxxxxxxxxx". Belle woke up to find the bed empty and she didn't even realise that the note Kelly had put next to her. She started to get worried because she was in a foreign country alone she didn't know where Kelly was, had Kelly left her all these thoughts were running through belles mind. she thought what am I gonna do she started to ring Kelly's phone but it went straight to voicemail so she decided to leave a message " hi Kelly its me belle where r u please just ring me back if I have done something wrong I will try to sort it out love ya kells "and with that she shut her phone she thought what am I gonna do so she rang home " hi Beverly its me Annabelle can I talk to miss fritton please " Beverly passed the call through to miss fritton " hi Annabelle how's the Maldives did you enjoy the champagne Annabelle what's wrong "asked miss fritton as she could hear sobbing coming down the other end of the line " its Kelly auntie she's gone she's left me and I don't know what to do but she's gone the one person I need most in the world and she's left me " cried Annabelle down the phone . miss fritton started to laugh " girly look on the bed " Annabelle looked down on the bed and there was the note Kelly had written for her to read when she woke up " you see child she's just gone running she used to run before she met you so don't worry she will be back I promise " Annabelle seemed confused of how her auntie knew that there was a note on the bed " I knew that you wouldn't look on the bed because Kelly called me about 5 minutes ago and told me that she never been happier than she is now and if you rang to tell you to look on the bed" Annabelle felt really stupid now just as Kelly came through the doors ,she grabbed belles phone and spoke softly " thanks miss fritton I can take it from here " and put the phone down

" you silly sexy girl why would you think I would leave you and why did you think that you had done something wrong the only thing that you've done wrong is not give me my kiss today " Kell held belles face in her hand and slowly kissed her to make her calm down " don't think I will ever leave you belle I just went running I thought I might be back before you woke up " Kelly said trying to calm belle down who was still crying " I'm never gonna leave you don't you ever think like that if was going to leave you do you think I would of gave you that engagement ring silly "belle just seemed to hiding her face out of embrassement because how could she have been so silly to think that Kelly would leave her " I'm sorry kell I just didn't know what to do and then when I tried to ring your phone it went straight to voicemail " belle said still crying "do you want to know why my phone was engaged it was because I was speaking to Polly and I got her to send me a map of all the cool sites and fun things to do while we are here "Kelly said half laughing

Kelly and belle had been looking at what they were going to do that day they decided that they would just hang around the hotel and go to the pool "well miss jones to be shall I help you in your bikini because I know exactly what I will be doing after we have had a swim remember the changing rooms what I said to you I intend to do that "Kelly said seductively making belle blush all over again

Well miss jones I think you better because threes some tricking its I cant do its really hard trying to reach all the way up my back to tie the knot do you think you could do that for me " belle flirtatiously asked . As Kelly helped belle she ran her hand all done belles back and then back up again before finally tieing the knot on the bikini knowing that it wouldn't be long before that certain bikini was on the bedroom floor

Kelly and belle had made up the last time anybody saw them was 2 o'clock bye the pool and now it was 6 o'clock they had been in their room all that time. Kelly had rang for a table to be reserved tonight as Kelly wanted to see belle in her sexy if not slightly risqué evening gown . belles evening gown was Kelly's favourite colour a dark blue but the risqué bit of it was there was this huge slit from her feet up to where the top of her thighs were which drove Kelly mad wanting to touch her thigh even more than normal . Kelly on the other hand had gone for a light blue evening gown and hers was not as revelling as belles was but she wanted to show her fiancé off.

Kelly and belle got loads of stares as they walked through the restaurant all the other f=diners thought what is that girl holding the other girls hand for it wasn't until belle kissed Kelly over the table that they found out that they were together

Kelly and belle finished their dinner when belle asked belle a question "do you like smoking "Kelly said she didn't, belles s face turned away "but I don't mind it if you like to smoke I think its kinda sexy so if you need a smoke just go and have one while I get us some drinks from the bar "Kelly said belle gave her fiancé a kiss and ran out to smoke her cigarette. Belle hadn't noticed there was a man standing behind her in the shadows when he stepped out belle jumped "you nearly gave me a heart attack "belle said

The man liked the look of belle and starting flirting with her and backing her up against the wall "I'm really sorry but my fiancé is back in the bar and I think I need to get back to her "belle said wanting to get back to Kelly because she was starting to get really scared the man just turned around slapped belle and laughed at her saying that girls shouldn't be together and he was going to show her what she really needed. Unfourtnatally he forced belle to the ground and he raped her all belle could do was cry because he had his hand over her mouth. when he went away belle got her mobile out and rang Kelly " hi baby where r u " Kelly answered the phone " come outside I need to please " came belles reply Kelly ran as fast as her legs would take her to where her lover was lying on the ground sobbing " hunny what's the matter and why is your dress ripped what happened " Kelly was looking down at her fiancé not knowing what to do " Kelly I cant say but can we just go back to the room please " that all that belle wanted Kelly did as belle wanted not knowing what to do

Kelly had got back to the room and belle ran to the bathroom with Kelly hot on her heels. Belle ran to the toilet and threw up violently and fainting when she was finished Kelly who was standing behind belle caught and took her to the bed to wake back up again

Kelly not knowing what to do rang the only person she could think of because she was scared of what happened to belle she rang miss fritton " miss fritton its Kelly "came Kelly's voice but miss fritton couldn't understand her as she was crying so much " say that again " miss fritton reply came " I said its Kelly and I'm really scared threes something wrong with belle " Kelly explained what had gone on after dinner " right that it I'm coming over there I will be there as soon as I can " miss fritton shouted " how you gonna get over here miss " Kelly questioned " Jessie has a plane hasn't she . Jessie will get her pilot to fly me over there see you in the morning and look after belle for me "

Kelly hung the phone up. Jessie was one of st trinians whose dad had bought her a plane for her 10th birthday. Miss Fritton called Jessie up and by midnight they were already up in the air flying over the Atlantic as fast as the plane would go. Miss Fritton got in a cab and told the driver to step on it as she sped towards the hotel. Belle had woken up in the night crying and Kelly tried to calm her down but Kelly finally got belle to admit what was wrong when belle told Kelly what did happen Kelly flew to the bathroom to be sick at the thought of anybody touching her girlfriend never mind that. When Kelly came back from the bathroom tears in her eyes she just rushed over to belle and hugged her telling her it would be ok and she loved her.

When Miss Fritton arrived she ran to the lift and went up looking for Kelly and belles room. When she found it she knocked loudly on the door Kelly left belles side for 2 seconds to answer the door when she saw it was Miss Fritton she just burst out crying saying how could he do that to her how could her hurt her so much. miss fritton calmed her down and went to where belle had woken up to the sound of somebody else's voice when she saw it was her auntie she just burst into tears and was forced to relieve what happened to her as her auntie had called the police . miss Annabelle fritton we will need to take you to the hospital to have you checked over is there anyone who can go with her " asked the officer " well I'm her girlfriend and this is her aunt " Kelly finally spoke

After the hospital Kelly belle and Miss Fritton went back to the hotel to collect the girl's bags as they were going home luckily they still had Jessie and her plane waiting at the airport

When they returned home Kelly just took belle straight to their room as she hadn't got much rest neither had belle for that matter.

Belle looked over at Kelly repeating " sorry " Kelly shot around " why are you saying sorry belle you have been raped and I wasn't there to protect you I should be saying sorry " Kelly said crying

I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore after this I understand I'm not the girl that I used to be "Annabelle said crying thinking Kelly would be disgusted by her now she wasn't her belle anymore "I never want you to think that way your always the girl you were I never want to leave you I never will "Kelly soothed


	5. Chapter 5

One month had gone by since belles attack they had finally caught up with the man who did this to her. They didn't even need a trail because the evidence was over whelming so they imprisoned him for life without parole.

Belle and Kelly were still trying to get what the had back it was slowly progressing at first belle wouldn't even let Kelly kiss her but now belle was making an effort and Kelly was too to make it like it was before

Belle hadn't been feeling well recently and kept feeling light headed and being sick all of the time Kelly put it down to stress of what happened and so did belle

It wasn't until belle found something that made her thinks

It was her diary with little stars by what date the worst week from hell came. She had realised that the week from hell was meant to be last week

She ran as fast her feet would take her to the class that Kelly was in. Kelly was staring out of the window just thinking about belle and how could anyone hurt her belle

Just then belle ran in all out of breath from running saying to Miss Dickinson "I need to speak to Kelly jones its really important "Miss Dickinson let Kelly go to see what was wrong with belle

"What's up belle "Kelly asked her scared girlfriend "I'm late I mean late late the week from hell should of happened last week and it hasn't Kelly what am I gonna do "belle was crying into Kelly's shoulder

" right come with me we will tell miss fritton where we are going on explain it all and then go to the chemist ok " Kelly ran with belle to tell miss fritton what was going on

They arrived back at st trinians with worried looks on their faces

Miss Fritton had been watching out of the window waiting and watching for them to return

Miss fritton called them into her office o ask them

" well what's happening " Kelly spoke up saying ' I'm really sorry miss fritton but Annabelle is pregnant we did 10 tests and they all came back with the same answer " belle was crying now with her head in her hands mumbling " why me why did this happen to me haven't I been punished enough " Kelly's head shot round " yes you have been punished a terrible lot belle but you have a baby growing inside you now a little life that needs you and all the love it deserves " Kelly said trying to calm belle down . Kelly had gone to bed when belle came over and asked her " would you hate me if I kept it I know what happened to you but like you said its a little life that not only needs me it needs you too kell " Kelly looked shocked at belle " I'm surprised you even need to ask me that of course I wouldn't hate you I would be thankful that I have been given another chance to become a mother if you wanted to " that night when Kelly and belle went to sleep Kelly's hand dropped to belles stomach and just rested there it made belle feel safe again and Kelly whispered " I'll book a hospital appointment for tomorrow ok " belle leaned over and kissed Kelly with such passion Kelly was a bit taken aback by belle . they had been kissing for about an hour and belle knew what she wanted she wanted Kelly to take all the pain away "Kelly please hunny I need you to take the pain away "Annabelle whined "are you sure "Kelly asked all protectively "yes Kelly that's what I need please take the pain away and make me your belle again "belle whined

Kelly did as belle asked but took it slow so not to hurt belle she had already been through so much pain she didn't want to hurt her. Kelly was watching belles face as she moved down belles body seeing if she flinched at anything Kelly did to her. Luckily belle hadn't flinched at all and soon she had Kelly's name escaping her lips. That was it she was Kelly's again and she would always be. Kelly was so happy after that because she had made belle hers again and she would always stay.

When belle awoke she just looked at Kelly she had a sick feeling rising as she dashed out of the bed she woke Kelly up who followed her to the toilet as her morning sickness had decided to come up early Kelly rubbed belles back to sooth her "oh the joys of morning sickness eh belle "Kelly said laughing but belle didn't find it funny "why are you laughing at me I have just thrown my guts up and YOUR LAUGHING AT ME "belle shouted

"belle calm down your getting upset and you will upset the baby its not good to put stress on your body and I'm only laughing at you because I went through the same thing I know exactly what your going through and I also know about the mood swings so just calm down baby " Kelly said smiling

"I'm sorry its just I hate throwing up and then you were laughing at me I just snapped sorry kell" belle finally said after calming down but she had tears in her eyes

"What you like you don't need to be sorry and what you crying for "Kelly said giving belle a huge hug

Let's get ready for the hospital ok" Kelly said. They had decided to go out of uniform as they didn't want anyone to know that they were from st trinians because the papers would lap that up

When they entered the hospital Kelly walked up and said " hi I booked an appointment for my friend Annabelle fritton " she had thought about saying girlfriend but decided against it because of the looks that people would give them

When belle finally got in to see the doctor they made belle lied on the bed "ok this is gonna be cold "the doctor said to belle as he the cold gel on her stomach "kell that was cold "belle said laughing

Ok hers you baby miss fritton " the dr said as he showed belle and Kelly the baby on the screen "do you want to hear the heartbeat "Kelly and belle just nodded as the sound was turned on and it just made Kelly and belle cry . "here's your pictures of your baby I will see you again in a few months they will send you a letter when you have to com

Kelly and belle sat in the back of the taxi crying and Kelly giving belle kisses all the way home "I'm so proud of you belle that's our baby " Kelly softly put her hand on belles stomach to where their baby was growing

When they got back to school they went straight to Miss Fritton as they had got an extra for her to keep

"auntie I have a present for you I want to you meet the next person to carry on the fritton and jones name "belle said as she gave her auntie the picture "well done darling I'm so happy for you but you will have to tell the rest of the school as they will find out soon when belle starts to show "Kelly finally said "not just yet I just want it to me belle and the baby for a while "

Belle and Kelly climbed the stairs holding hands as happy as they had ever been as they walked into the dorms they just said hi and walked straight to their room

Kelly lay down with belle and started to kiss her stomach making belle just giggle. Kelly said that baby's are meant to be able to here their parents when they are in the womb and they can here music "why don't we play the baby the sounds of the Nolan's then its like a tradition that we are passing down I had it you had it and now our baby will too is that ok " belle just nodded as she could see Kelly getting really excited she didn't even expect Kelly to be happy about it but Kelly just had been the chance to become a mother again and she was taking it with both hands

Belle loved the next few weeks apart from the morning sickness but she was fine with that she loved the way Kelly had started taking the Mickey out of her by calling her mummy all the time

"Hows my mummy today did you have a good day did Taylor upset you "Kelly asked half laughing and half protectively because Taylor hadn't calmed down after they came back

When they told st trinians that belle was pregnant the whole school just had a huge party to celebrate the only ones who weren't drinking was belle and Kelly because Kelly thought "if belle cant drink she doesn't want to taste on my lips does she " Taylor on the other hand had stumbled over to Annabelle and just really upset her shouting "ITS NOT RIGHT U AND HER I TOLD YOU BEFORE AND I THINK ITS SICK THAT THAT BABY HAS TO GROW UP WITH YOU TWO IT WILL PROBABLY GET TAKEN AWAY HAHAHHAA" Kelly heard this and after calming her down telling her " Taylors just a nut job I will go sort it out go sit with posh totty they will take care of you I promise I'll be back in 10 ok babe " Kelly gave belle a lingering kiss and off she went in search of Taylor

When Kelly found Taylor Kelly just ballistic at her " WHAT DID YOU SAY THAT FOR YOU KNOW HOW MUCH STRESS BELLE IS UNDER SHE DOESNT NEED IT I TOLD YOU BEFORE IF YOU UPSET HER I WONT CONTROL MY TEMEPER REMEMBER TAYLOR " Kelly smacked Taylor across the face and went to do it again when someone's hands pulled her away before she could hit Taylor again "let go of me I need to show her not to hurt my belle " Kelly spat " its me kells " Kelly swung round to see belle holding onto her trying to stop her from hurting Taylor

"Kelly I think she knows now not to mess with you right Taylor "Taylor just nodded and ran away straight to the dorms to cry."Kelly you dont have to hit everybody who doesn't understand us and how our relationship works I know you love me I love you and I know that we both love this baby with all our hearts so that's all that we have to think about right "belle gave Kelly one of the most passionate kisses which led Kelly to push belle gently up against the tree

Kelly started kissing belle's neck which drove her mad because Kelly was fantastic at kissing she knew exactly how to make you go weak at the knees with one kiss

When Kelly and belle had finished their little make out session as one of the charvs had called it they went back inside they had went straight to their room as they called it now

Kelly began to think about asking belle how she felt about starting to think about names yet but she didn't want to push her

Belle had thought the same thing but was scared that if she mentioned a certain name to Kelly she would get upset

So in unison they both said scared "lets think about names shall we " they both fell about laughing at each other because they had both said the same thing at the same time

Kelly had a baby book from when she was pregnant that she had kept all these years thinking it might come in handy some time

They began flicking through the book laughing at some of the names

Belle wondered to herself" I wonder if the baby will like the name Kelly its strong loving and the most perfect name for a girl"

Kel" belle asked "I like the name Kelly its strong loving and it means a lot to me because its the person I love most in the whole world "Kelly just smiled and laughed "imagine being in a house and you shout Kelly both of us would come running and you would be forever saying no I mean that one its nice but I really like Alyssa "

"I love the sound of that name Alyssa it sounds so perfect so our child could be named Alyssa Kelly jones "Kelly looked at bit shocked

"You've just said Alyssa Kelly jones I thought the baby was going to be called fritton "

"nope I have thought about this every night before I go to sleep I want our baby to be jones because with fritton you sometimes get picked on so I made the decision to have the baby's surname as jones it that ok "

Kelly just burst into tears "that's wonderful belle but I think we need to start thinking of boys names just in case it's not a girl "

"How about Cole or "belle said "how about you tell me the names you like because it sounds like I'm making all the decisions here "

"I like what you like belle you are the mother "belle cut Kelly off "so are you, you are the only person I want to bring this child up with you are a mother as well "belle said with ease

"ok I like the name Harvey " belles eyes light up when she heard that name " I love that name so much but we have to think about a middle name too "

How about Leo "Kelly said

"yes that's it Harvey Leo jones or Alyssa Kelly jones will be our baby's name I love you Kelly jones with all my heart " belle yearned to say that sentence for ages thinking it would scare Kelly " I don't know how I would of gotten through these last few months without you " Kelly didn't know what too say all that her lips let her say was " I feel the same " and with that they had went to bed after kissing each other the both placed their hands on belles ever expanding stomach


	6. Chapter 6

Belle and Kelly had been as happy as they had ever been. belles morning sickness had stopped about 4 months into the pregnancy which she and Kelly were thrilled about because Kelly hated seeing belle being sick because she knew that belle hated being sick

A letter came addressed to Annabelle fritton and she and Kelly knew what it meant. They were so happy that this scan meant that they could find out weather it was a girl or a boy.

Belle was so happy when she and Kelly strode into the hospital hand in hand nobody battered an eyelid at them. When it was belles turn to go into the room belle was so excited.

Belle was so happy to see Kelly's happy smile all Kelly could think was "I'm so so happy " belle held Kelly's hand at all times . Belle went straight to the bed to lye down never once leaving go of Kelly's hand. Kelly so wanted a little girl but belle didn't mind. The dr put the gel on belle's stomach which made belle jump again which made Kelly give a sexy giggle which meant belle couldn't stop herself, she kissed Kelly

The dr turned around and "well Miss Jones and Miss Fritton I'm very glad to say that you're going to be having a little girl. Kelly was so happy she just jumped up and kissed belle. Belle couldn't have been happier.

On the way home Kelly couldn't stop herself again kissing belle so much and she put her hand on belles stomach and in a cute little voice "I cant wait to meet you Alyssa Kelly jones "belle just felt like she could fly at that moment she had every thing she had ever wanted she had her Kelly and now she had a little baby girl

When they finally got back to st trinians they still had I feel like I could fly smile to which miss fritton waved at them "could you come in here girls I want to talk to you "

Kelly looked a little bit worried but belles smile made her feel relaxed.

"Well girls I know that you have something fun to tell me so don't keep me in suspense "Miss Fritton wanted to know weather a little boy or girl was going to be going to st trinians

"well auntie I am very proud to say that its going to be a girl and we are going to call her Alyssa Kelly jones "miss fritton flung her arms around Annabelle and then Kelly congratulating them "how did you come up with that names its beautiful "miss fritton inquired "well I wanted to call the baby Kelly "belle started "but Kelly said that if we were in a house and I called Kelly both her and the baby would come and I would be forever saying no I mean that one so I asked Kelly which name she liked so really all credit goes to Kelly ." Kelly blushed "well I said Alyssa and then belle said well the baby's having Kelly as a middle name and belle said that she was thinking that she was going to call the baby jones after me which I just love "

Belle and Kelly were so happy nothing could bring them down not even Taylor

They walked into the dorms and posh totty came straight up to them "so is it a girl or a boy "they asked dying to know "well girls its a girl "Kelly said all proud "thank god for that "posh totty said with a sigh "as we made this for a little girl we went shopping and customized it for the baby "

They had made a plain baby grow into a st trinians baby grow they had used fabric paint to paint a st trinians tie on and on the front it said baby st trinians

"Thank you so much girls we love it "Kelly and belle said both at the same time

A few days later miss fritton came into Kelly's room looking very pleased with herself "girls I have a surprise I would like you to follow me please and could you ask posh totty to follow us please "

Kelly looked a bit shocked but grabbed belles hand to help her up and rounded posh totty up when they finally got outside they walked around the grounds before belle noticed something "Kelly that wasn't there before was it "referring to the little house that was at the end of the grounds of st trinians not to close to the hockey pitch but close enough to the school

Kelly Annabelle me and the girls decided that saying as belles going to need the extra room for the baby we should help we hired the builders that you all thought were repairing something or nothing when really they were building a house "

"But auntie I have been down here loads of times watching Kelly play hockey and I never noticed it "

"ah girly that because we had a screen painted and covered the house to make it look like it was just the end of the grass but now we would like to welcome you to your new home if you want it "

Kelly and belle just stood there gobsmacked at what the school had done for them "when has this been going on since "Kelly asked "well ever since we found out that you and belle were together we were just going to give it too you as a bit of a love nest but as soon as we found out that belle was pregnant we made it for you three to live in I hope that ok "miss fritton said with a half smile wondering "did her niece and Kelly love or hate it "

Thank you auntie "belle began but Kelly finished her sentence off" we love i cant believe you did this just for us.

Miss fritton replied "well I do believe that you and Annabelle will be very happy I did this so when you and Annabelle have the baby that you can still go to school and if you feel the need I can watch baby Alyssa if you like .


End file.
